The present disclosure generally relates to integrated circuits (ICs). In particular, this disclosure relates to the management of the power supply voltages to regions of an IC.
An IC, also known as a “microchip,” silicon or computer “chip,” is a specially prepared piece of silicon, or other semiconductor material, into which a complex electronic circuit is etched and formed using a photolithographic process. IC types can include computer processors, memory, analog, and customizable devices. ICs can be relatively fragile, and therefore are often mounted on and/or surrounded by a protective, supportive ceramic or plastic package. Electrical connections to the chip can be provided through metal contacts, which can include pins or solder balls located on the exterior of the chip package.
ICs can have certain advantages over comparable discrete circuits, such as relatively low cost and high performance. The cost of an IC can be relatively low, resulting from the large number, e.g., millions, of transistors that can be simultaneously printed as a complete functional unit by photolithographic techniques, rather than constructing an equivalent circuit from individually fabricated transistors. Performance of an IC can be significantly higher than an equivalent discrete circuit due to the high density and relatively low electrical interconnect parasitics between active devices such as transistors. Types of ICs may include analog, digital and “mixed signal” chips, i.e., chips that incorporate both analog and digital functions on the same silicon die.
During the operation of an IC, electrical power consumed by the IC is dissipated as heat. The amount of heat an IC dissipates may be proportional to its operating voltage(s) and frequency, and the number of inputs, outputs, and active circuits within the IC. High operating temperatures resulting from excessive heat dissipation can shorten the operating life of an IC by causing premature failure, and can reduce its operating capability.